videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsukiakari
Tsukiakari is a survival horror video game developed by Aozora and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Wii U game system. Plot Seven years ago, eight average high school students were kidnapped by a serial killer during their vacation to Tsukijima, a small island southwest of the Kanto region. The eight students were never found and are presumed to be dead. For seven years, the serial killer had done nothing and was never seen again, until one day, when a detective had found a corpse by an old castle from the Heian era and had delivered the pictures to his client. The week after the detective had sent the photos, he had dissapeared in the same way the eight students had. After many days had passed, the client, Maya Kusaka, had gotten no communication with the detective and so she had gotten worried and began to investigate the case herself. Once she had gotten to Tsukijima, Maya had experienced a strange feeling and knew something was strange about the island. Looking for her old friends, Maya investigates the mysterious island of Tsukijima and is haunted by something which she was haunted by before when she was a child. Gameplay The game revolves around the female protagonist, Maya Kusaka, progresses through 13 chapters. As a result, players control her for most of the game except for the intro chapter, in which Keiji Sakaki (the detective) is a controllable character. The characters' strength is displayed in a life bar located in the lower left corner of the screen, and the game will end if the character's strength is drained completely. However, the character can find healing items throughout the progress of the game at different locations, which restore their strength to a certain extent. During the nights, Maya and Keiji can use a flashlight or lantern to aid them in exploration, but for Maya, once the lights go out, spirits are more noticable and will not be able to be defeated until a light source is found. Maya is allowed to free roam anywhere in the island and speak to anyone but once she is in a mansion or castle, she is not allowed to leave until she finds the key to the door. The keys to the mansions and the castle cannot be thrown away and will take up room in the bag that Maya carries. Maya's only weapons are flashlights, cameras, lanterns, and exorcism talismans, all of which, can eliminate or temperarly stop spirits at night. In some cases, Maya's cellphone can be used as a light, but it will dim after 30 seconds and will turn off automatically after two minutes has gone by and also cannot eliminate nor stun spirits; the cellphone cannot be recharged unless Maya is near an electrical outlet. The camera must be used to capture certain photos and will run out of batteries faster if used for eliminating the spririts. The flashlight and lanterns can be used to light the pathways and stun spirits, making them disappear for a set amount of time. The talismans can only be used once and can only be refilled by buying them from the shop, the talismans are the only weapons that can be used to eliminate the spirits. Save points could be found anywhere in the game where a glowing butterfly is flying around. There are three different possible endings to the game, all of which is decided through the amount of evidence found and rooms unlocked. Spirits *Onryō - Ghosts bonded by revenge, these are the most fearful spirits and cannot be stunned by light. *Hitodama - Souls in the form of a small fireball, these spirits can be both hostile and friendly and can be found in just about anywhere in the game at night. The hostile hitodama are colored red and the friendly ones are green, making them easier to notice. *Ubume - Ghosts of mothers who died at childbirth, these spirits are friendly but will attack if something happens to their children. *Goryō - Ghosts of aristocrats bonded by revenge, these spirits can only be found inside the mansions and are similar to the Onryo in many ways except they can be stunned by light. *Funayūrei - Ghosts of seamen, these spirits are usually friendly but might attack if Maya carries an item that they want and doesn't give it to them. *Zashiki-warashi - Ghosts of children, these spirits are not hostile but they can damage Maya if she doesn't be careful around them. *Samurai - Ghosts of samurai, these spirits will change from friendly to hostile depending on the current situation. *Kitsune - Foxes that can help Maya when she is looking for the next objective. *Tsukumogami - Items possessed by spirits, these spirits are usually hostile and can be located almost anywhere in the town at night. They cannot be stunned by light. *Karasu - Hostile crows with glowing eyes that will attack Maya if they see her. *Tadayoshi - The ghost of the serial killer, he will appear in certain areas in certain chapters but he cannot be exorcised until his corpse is found. *Namahage - Frightful demon-like yōkai which live in the mountains along the northern coast of the Sea of Japan. They look like oni, with bright red or blue skin, wild hair and eyes, large mouths full of sharp teeth, and often have horns sprouting from their forehead. They wear straw leggings and raincoats, and carry large blades and wooden hand pails. Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Survival horror games Category:Nintendo games Category:Aozora games